


Flower Language

by nychus



Series: IgNoct Week 2018 [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Day 8, Gen, Ignoct Week, Ignoct Week 2018, Secret Admirer, Timed Quest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nychus/pseuds/nychus
Summary: The language of flowers can make confessions easier.





	Flower Language

**Author's Note:**

> IgNoct Week 2018: Day 8 Timed Quest Secret Admirer

“Hey, Gladio, is there a way to be a secret admirer and not be creepy about it?” Noctis asked after one of their training sessions.

“Oh? Someone’s got a crush?” Gladio grinned. “Why not just say something to them? You’re the prince after all.”

Noctis shook his head. “It’s…complicated. For a million reasons it’s complicated, one being that I am the prince. I’m not exactly allowed to live in peace.”

“Hmm, I suppose you’re right there.”

“Besides, I don’t even know if they’re single or even like guys, so…”

“So, you wanna give ‘em something for Valentine’s Day I guess?”

“Yeah, but I dunno what. Is there a way to not be creepy?” Noctis asked again. “I just want them to know that they mean something to someone.”

Gladio sat in thought for a moment before finally saying, “You could give them something you know they like because everyone knows they like it.”

“For example?”

“Uh, if it were Ignis, it’d be Ebony. Prompto would like something for his photography. I’d like…”

“Cup Noodle?” Noctis asked with a grin.

“Yeah, you get it. That help?”

“A lot. Thanks, Gladio.”

~*~*~*~*~

Ignis was working in his office, going over some reports so that he would be prepared for his next meeting. It was just after lunch when there was a knock on his door. Looking up, he saw one of the many staffers in his office suite.

“Delivery for you, Ignis,” he said. “I think you’ve gotta sign.”

Confused, Ignis got up to find everyone in the suite was looking at a small bouquet of pink roses. There must have been half a dozen that surrounded a gardenia. The bouquet rested inside a basket that had two Ebony cans.

Still confused, Ignis signed for the gift and immediately went to open the attached card.

“Someone has a hot date tonight,” someone said.

“Who’s it from?” another asked.

_Just a little something to let you know you are appreciated.  
-Secret Admirer_

“I apparently have an admirer,” Ignis said, sliding the card back into the envelope. He picked up the flowers to smell them, and they were quite heavenly.

“Well, someone admires you and they think you are quite lovely, if the flowers were picked accordingly,” one of the secretaries said, as he had looked up their meanings. “If you ever think you’ve figured out who it is, give them a jonquil. That’ll tell them you accept.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Ignis laughed. Gathering his gifts, he headed back into his office. He should have attempted to get back to work, but he kept looking at the flowers and wondering who would send them to him. He also re-read the card several times to see if he could parse out the cadence of words and who might say them. “A Valentine’s mystery,” he muttered to himself after a while.

~*~*~*~*~

“Hey, Ignis? You still here?” Noctis called into the office suite before making his way to Ignis’s door.

“Yes, Highness,” Ignis answered. He cocked an eye at the folder the prince held.

“Dad wanted me to give this to you.”

“Usually I’m the one handing you files,” Ignis laughed.

“Yeah, well, don’t get used to it. Oh, what’s this?” Noctis asked, looking at the flowers. “Big Valentine’s date tonight?”

“If curling up with a glass of wine and a good book indicates a big date, then yes. I am unaware who those are from. I seem to have a secret admirer.”

“Oh, that’s, uh…cool? I guess?” Noctis said and Ignis shrugged. “Is it creepy?”

“No. It’s a benign enough gift. A lovely one, but a benign one.”

“I suppose the whole world knows of your Ebony addiction,” Noctis laughed at the look Ignis shot him. “Are you really going to spend Valentine’s with a book?”

“I’ve had no better offer, so yes. It is not the end of the world. How are you planning on spending the evening? Video games?”

“Uh…”

Ignis smirked.

“Why don’t we grab some takeout and watch a movie or something?” Noctis suggested. “We haven’t really just hung out in a while.”

For a moment Ignis didn’t answer and Noctis started to worry perhaps he’d overstepped. Maybe Valentine’s Day wasn’t the best day to try to hang out with your friend for the first time in ages.

“That sounds like a much better offer,” he finally answered. “Give me a few minutes to finish up here and we can be on our way.”

“Sounds great!”

~*~*~*~*~

They stopped by a fast food place on their way to their apartments. Ignis dropped Noctis off so that he could return to his own to put his flowers in water and put his Ebony in the fridge. After getting into much more comfortable clothes, he walked the two blocks to Noctis’s building and headed up.

After eating, they argued over what movie to watch. There were two super cheesy romantic comedies that they each were vying for and in the end they decided to flip for it. Ignis won, but Noctis made him promise to watch the other with him sometime.

When the movie ended, Noctis was all but asleep in Ignis’s lap. Gently the adviser urged his prince to bed, even tucking him in with a kiss on the forehead like when they were little. As Ignis said goodnight and went to leave, Noctis very sleepily said, “Thanks for tonight, Iggy. You don’t know how much I appreciate you and all you are to me.”

The prince was asleep before Ignis could think to reply.

In the morning, when Noctis got himself out of bed, he entered the main room to see a single jonquil sitting in a vase on his counter. He couldn’t help but grin as he walked over to look at the note sitting next to it.

_I appreciate you too.  
-Specs_


End file.
